The Slayers Adventures In High School
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: Welcome to high school with all the Slayers gang! Follow the ups and downs with them and meet three new students! This story is not the usual high school fic! Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

* The Mistress of All Worlds pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! I really hope you like my story. The pairings will be L/G, F/X, Ph/M, and an A/Z/S triangle. But you know what? This is coming out on my first day of school! Isn't it ironic? So sit back, relax, and bring me some caffeine!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. Though, I wish I do cuz then Phibby wouldn't be dead!  
  
The Slayers Adventures In High School  
  
Lina Inverse sighed. Another year in high school was here. Another year of getting in trouble with the teachers. Another year of rules. Another year of getting teased about how everybody thought she was ten years old. Another year of beating up people who made fun of her. Okay! So maybe she liked the last part but still. This year was probably going to be a drag like all the other years in school.  
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry yelled from across the street.  
  
"What do you want, Jellyfish Brains?" Lina growled Gourry when he walked up to her using the infamous nickname that we all know.  
  
"I was just going to walk with you!" Gourry asked cheerfully not noticing Lina wasn't in a great mood. Lina shook her head. Gourry was always going to be. well, Gourry! The two of them walked towards school talking. Actually, Gourry was talking and Lina was just mumbling about killing the stupid Jellyfish Brains if he didn't stop talking soon.  
  
"STUPID NAMAGOMI!"  
  
Curses were heard from the front lawn of the high school. Lina immediately knew Filia and Xellos were already at school. She came to the sight of Filia with her dragon tail out hitting Xellos with her mace.  
  
"Good morning, Filia! Good morning, Namagomi!" Gourry greeted. Filia stopped hitting Xellos and she and Xellos both sweat-dropped about how naive Gourry could be.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Gourry, Lina!" Filia said like she never was angry.  
  
"Filia, you should put your tail in before a teacher comes. You know the teachers don't like it when anybody isn't in human form!" a voice said from behind Filia. Filia looked around and saw Ameria smiling nicely at her.  
  
"Hello everybody! Aren't you guys so happy school's back?" Ameria said. Everybody grumbled except Gourry who nodded his head.  
  
"Hey guys? Where's Zelgadis?" Filia asked noticing a person in their group was missing.  
  
"Right here," Zelgadis said in his usual gloomy voice walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Zel!" Ameria cried instantly clinging to the stone boy's arm.  
  
"Hey, little bro! Have you seen Phibrizzo around? We haven't seen him anywhere!" Xellos whipped around to find his big sister, Xellas, standing behind him with her group consisting of Dolphin, Dynast, and Gaav. Except on person was missing.  
  
A moment after Xellas asked the question, a purple haired boy who stood at about 5'9" and was pretty muscular bounced up to them. His purple hair went to his shoulders and put in a ponytail and had a resemblance to the small Phibrizzo except he wasn't small.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your summer?" he asked.  
  
"Do we know you?" Dynast asked.  
  
"Ah guys! I haven't changed that much, have I?" the boy asked.  
  
"Phibrizzo?!?" everybody exclaimed.  
  
"The one and only!" he chimed.  
  
"But you're too tall to be him! He was, I mean you were like 5'1"!" Lina said.  
  
"So why did you get big? Was it for a girl?" Gaav asked slyly winking at him.  
  
Phibrizzo blushed and started stuttering.  
  
Gaav slapped him on the back and said, "I knew you had it in you! So who's the girl?"  
  
"Please don't slap me! And you don't know the girl and she doesn't go to this school!" Phibrizzo said choked after having the breath taken out of him.  
  
But before they could continue on their conversation, a voice rang out.  
  
"You all should get to class or you'll be late on the first day!" They all looked up to see Rezo smiling eerily at them. Then Rezo gave a slight nod of his head and walked away.  
  
"You're grandfather is really freaky, Zel!" Lina whispered to the chimera watching Rezo retreat.  
  
So did you enjoy? Please review and not flame so hopefully I'll be happy and continue! 


	2. Language Arts with Rezo or All About Rez...

* the Mistress pops in* Hello! I'm back with the next chapter! And like to say a word with our readers. I'm not changing my couplings. Here they are: F/X (I love this couple!), L/G, Ph/M (Don't know who the M is? You'll find out soon enough), A/Z/Sh, and An/D (You probably don't know who are Sh and An but you'll find out soon enough!). Well, I must continue but I'm so happy! I was reading this list for this girl about who she thought was the hottest guys in anime and manga and my Phibby-chan was number 17! Isn't that great? Though, I think he should of gotten number 1! Slayers Adventures in High School Filia slowly walked to her first class. Language Arts. She groaned. She absolutely hated math and she had it with Zelgadis's grandfather, Rezo. Filia shuddered. That guy really freaked her out. He was about 69 years old and he didn't look a day over 30. Luckily, she had a few of her friends in her class but there was also the namagomi mazoku scum, Xellos. Somehow, Xellos was in all of her classes. He was going to tease her endlessly. 'One day,' she thought, 'I'll beat that smile off his face and make sure he's never able to say "Sore wa himitsu desu!" again!' Filia smiled evilly at the thought when she ran into someone.  
  
Or to her dirt.  
  
Xellos. "Why, Fi-chan! Getting a little careless, now are we? Little dragons like you should watch where you're going!" Xellos said cheerfully. Filia boiled. Then, remembering her mother told her she wouldn't able to get that PS2 she wanted if she got into another fight, Filia calmed down by counting to ten. It didn't make much difference (a/n it doesn't! I swear! I mean when I'm mad, nothing stops me!).  
  
"Go way, namagomi," Filia said through her teeth.  
  
"Now, Fi-chan! We're already using that horrible little nickname again? Did you know it just breaks my heart, Fi-chan?" Xellos teasingly. Filia's hand began creeping towards where she kept her mace. Once again, she heeds her mother's warning. Luckily, the classroom came soon enough though Filia wasn't rid of the mazoku yet.  
  
Xellos decided he wanted to sit by his 'favorite little dragon.' Of course, Filia wasn't too happy with that. Soon, Rezo came in with a creepy smile that was even creepier then Xellos's.  
  
"Are you related to him, namagomi? I mean you both have that same eerie grin and you both have purple hair," Lina said from behind the two.  
  
Xellos just answered with his famous, "Sore wa himitsu desu!" Lina got ready to fireball him but decided against it when she noticed Ameria was sitting by her and Lina really didn't want another one of Ameria's justice speeches (a/n have you ever tried one of those? They're hard to do! In the summer, when I was really, really, really, really bored, I tried to annoy my parents with one and the only things I could think of were justice, love, and un-just!)  
  
"Hello class! I'm your language arts teacher, Rezo! This year we will make monsters, write stories on monsters, write stories about blind men who get their eye-sight back, and. (Drum roll) we will learn how to make one of your family members a chimera!" Rezo exclaimed while Zelgadis growled at the last comment.  
  
"Mr. Rezo, aren't we supposed to be learning about grammar and writing better?" Ameria asked.  
  
Knowing Ameria's reputation to jump up and give speeches about justice, Rezo answered quickly, "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?" Phibrizzo snickered and Rezo would of shot him a look if her could.  
  
"Would you care to explain what you find so funny, Mr. Jigokushu?" Rezo said smiling seeing that he would get to punish one of his students only on the first day.  
  
"Sure Rezo. I was laughing because I knew you only said we were going to do grammar and writing so Ameria wouldn't give a speech on love and justice!" Phibrizzo smirked (a/n *drool* Phibrizzo smirking). Rezo just stood there speechless. And then, the bell rang and all the students got ready for the next class.  
  
Myst: How did ya' like? Just to let you know, my teachers are going to be Rezo, Eris, Prince Phil, that creep lady from the first Slayers that wanted her daughter to marry that one guy, and the head dragon from Filia's temple. I think Milgazia was his name. But could anybody tell me some names of people who could be teachers cuz I need one more teacher and possibly some other people to do stuff. Oh yeah! D the Lord of Nightmares is the principle! Well, I gotta' go! Sayonara suckers! 


	3. The Subjects from Hell!

*the Mistress slowly sneaks in* Shh! I don't want Shadow to know I'm here because she is like about to kill me for not updating my fic!  
  
*Shadow walks out of the shadows* Why hello Myst! I was wondering when the hell you were going to update this fic! I've been waiting for us to... I mean to good part to come!  
  
Myst: I'm sorry! I've been thinking about what to write! I already know what I'm going to do for the sequel!  
  
Shadow: *whacks Myst over the head with her Frying Pan of Doom* Don't go that far ahead! And when do you get this time? Whenever you come home, you read fanfics or go on Neopets!  
  
Myst: During math and science! They are so boring and they are around my naptime so I sort of space off! But at least I'm updating!  
  
Shadow: Sure, whatever.  
  
Myst: I'm just going do the rest of the subjects now so I can start doing the good part! And um the couplings have been changed again! Here they are: F/X, L/G, A/Z/Sh (Sh is not a character from Slayers), Ma/Z, Ph/My (My is not a character from Slayers), and V/An (An is not a character from Slayers).  
  
Family Relationships (Slayers characters):  
  
Metallium: Xellos and Xellas are siblings  
  
Ul Copt: Val and Filia are siblings and Milgazia is their father  
  
Inverse: Lina and Luna are siblings  
  
Saillune: Amelia and Naga are siblings and Prince Phil is their father  
  
Greywords: Rezo is Zelgadis's grandfather and Eris is his step-grandmother  
  
Grades:  
  
Freshmen: None  
  
Sophomores: Valgaav  
  
Juniors: Lina, Gourry, Filia, Xellos, Amelia, Zelgadis, Martina, Zangulus, Phibrizzo, Dolphin, Sylphiel, and Dynast  
  
Seniors: Xellas, Gaav, Naga, and Luna  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Slayers Adventures in High School Lina walked slowly down the hall her last class. Her first day had been quite eventful. First, as you all know, she had Rezo for language arts and it looks like she was not going to learn much other then stuff about Rezo. How interesting. The next class she had was math with Prince Phil and somehow he managed to fit in justice in every math problem they started that day (a/n yes teachers make you work on the first day). Then for third period she had history with Milgazia, Filia's father. All he talked about the history of dragons and it looked like that was all he was going talk about for the rest of the year! I mean even Filia was falling asleep! For fourth period she was taking Latin with Zolf or as she called him, Mummy Man because of all his bandages. I t was actually quite interesting. And for P.E. that was right before lunch, she had these three old geezers who were also obsessed with justice, Gen, Dan, and Reika. Lord help us all!  
  
And oh my god! Lunch was a nightmare! The food was horrible just like last year and Martina and he friends were being complete bitches! Oh how much Lina wanted to fireball them to the depths of Hell! But oh how much trouble she would get in for that! Lina smiled evilly. It would be worth it!  
  
And her class before the one she was going to was science with Eris. It seems like they are going to be working on clones for a huge part of the year! That actually might be somewhat fun. Now she was going to enrichment with Carrie, a woman who wants her daughter to marry her stepson! At least, Lina had all of her friends in her classes!  
  
"Move it, namagomi!" a voice cried out. Lina looked over and saw that Xellos was blocking the door to enrichment with cheesiest grin on his face while Filia was clenching her fists. 'Why isn't she hitting him with her mace?' Lina thought.  
  
"Xellos. Move. Now," Filia said angrily.  
  
"What's the magic word, Fi-chan?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay, Fi-chan! Go right ahead!" Xellos said while Filia glared at him.  
  
They all entered the classroom and sat down. Xellos was sitting by Filia like usual. He followed her around like a puppy dog and you had to feel sorry for Filia. Lina sat by Gourry and Sylphiel, Amelia sat by Zel, Phibrizzo, Dynast, and Dolphin were all sitting in the back corner of the room, and Martina was sitting in the same desk as Zangulus.  
  
"You two sharing a desk, get separate seats!" a voice called out. They all looked over and there was a creepy lady in a black and green dress. "No one but my daughter and stepson are allowed romance in my class!" Martina gave the teacher a disgusted look and slowly got into the seat by Zangulus's desk.  
  
"My name is Carrie and I am your enrichment teacher! This year we will be doing art, drama, singing, and band! You will listen to me and do as I say!" Carrie said giving glare at everybody.  
  
"I don't like this teacher!" Lina whispered to Filia and Filia nodded her head.  
  
"Is there anything you might want to share with us, Ms. Inverse?" Carrie asked and Lina quickly shook her head. "Good!"  
  
Lina sighed! This year was going to be a living hell!  
  
Myst: I hope you liked it! Next time we are going to meet three new students and Lina's and everybody's lives will probably become a living hell after they meet theses new students! Please leave a review! 


	4. Enter All Hell and the Three New Student...

*the Mistress enters* Aha! I updated faster then last time! Like you all know I'm the Mistress of All Worlds and for short I go by Myst! And now lets cut the talk and start the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or the Slayers characters. *pouts* Though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Slayers Adventures in High School  
  
  
  
A week of school had already gone by. Nothing except for the usual had happened. Everybody thought it was just going to be another boring old school year.  
  
Boy, they were wrong!  
  
"Ahem," Rezo cleared his throat hoping to get the class's attention with no avail. "Excuse me!" Rezo said once again trying to get the class silent so he could speak and once again he failed. "SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" he finally screamed and this definitely got the classes attention. Rezo then put on one of his best smiles and said, "Today we are getting three new students. I hope you will be kind and courteous to all of them. Please come in, girls." Everybody started whispering things like who are these girls?, why they are here after only a week?, are they cute?, and do you think one of them would go out with me?.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Angel Avila, Shadow Sutherland, and Myst Windham," Rezo introduced. The three girls stepped into the classroom. The first one, Angel, was the tallest and skinniest with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that went a little below her shoulders. The next one, Shadow, had pale skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length, really, really, really dark brown hair (a/n Shadow doesn't like to call I black). The last one, Myst, had pale skin, a lot of freckles that seem to bring color to her face, really short brown hair that had natural red highlights, big brown eyes, and a pair of brown, cat's eye reading glasses perched on her head. Angel was grinning evilly at the class, Shadow was glaring at the class, and Myst had a small smile playing on her tiny lips and her eyes seem to dart around the class once in a while resting on a person almost like she was sorting out victims.  
  
"I know that one of the main questions of the class is why are you here just after the first week?" Rezo asked.  
  
Myst gave a lopsided grin and answered, "We were expelled."  
  
Shadow hit her over the head with a frying pan that seemed to come out of nowhere and then said, "You mean you got us expelled."  
  
"Well, it is not my fault that that punk got me mad and made me blow up one third of the school!"  
  
Angel then said, "You should try to control your anger, Myst!"  
  
"You should talk, Angel! Before this, you went on a crazy rampage with machine gun in the halls!" Myst retorted. Angel not finding a comeback hmphed and turned around while Myst stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You blew up one third of a school?!?" a boy screeched bewildered. Myst nodded cheerfully. She got hit over the head with the frying pan again.  
  
"And you just had to blame both me and Angel getting us all expelled!" Shadow said.  
  
"Shadow! That hurt!" Myst said nursing a large bump on her head.  
  
"It was meant to!" Shadow said glaring at her.  
  
"That was mean! I'm going to get you back, now!" Myst started muttering a few words before Rezo stopped her saying, "No fighting and no magic in class! Sit down!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Myst said sarcastically while giving a fake salute and then turning tail into an empty seat. Shadow and Angel followed. Rezo sighed. This was going to be a very long year!  
  
Suddenly, Phibrizzo burst through the door and said, "Oh god I'm la... Myst?!? Shadow?!? Angel?!?"  
  
Myst immediately brightened up and exclaimed, "Phibby! I have the same class as you!"  
  
"Yes but why the hell are you guys here?" Phibrizzo asked.  
  
"We got expelled! Aren't you happy to see us?" Myst said.  
  
"Yes of course. I just wasn't expecting you would come here..." Phibrizzo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You probably already know who the three students are but I hope people will review! ^_^ 


End file.
